


Spectrum

by PineWreaths



Series: The Mabel Spectrum [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Harem, Mabel Spectrum AU, Multi, NSFW, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineWreaths/pseuds/PineWreaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel has been acting odd all week, trying to keep a huge surprise from her brother; Surely she can keep a secret like that all by herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Sunday**

It had been a  _really_ weird week for Dipper.

Sunday had started off normal, Mabel seemingly distracted with another of her craft projects or something. She’d dragged him to the store and around town in the Shack’s golf cart, popped into a couple stores to get groceries Grunkle Stan had given them a list for, before ending with a brown paper bag full of  _something_  from the office supply store  _Papyrus Dreams._

Her unwillingness to show him the contents of said bag hadn’t alerted him to anything; It was weird, but Mabel loved her surprises, and in any case it was half the size of the tub of yarn she’d bought just two months back from  _Purls Before Twine,_  the knitting and sewing store in the mall. When they got back to the Shack, she gave Dipper a quick kiss when Stan wasn’t looking, and shoved the bag into the closet on her side of the attic room.

_Eh, no biggie. She’ll be done with whatever it is she’s crafting in a day or two, and maybe even let the cat out of the bag earlier._  To be honest, Dipper’s curiosity had waned after the first three times this summer she had been secretive like this: When she had gotten supplies to try and make him a cake that looked like the hive of dungbees he’d stepped in, which had resulted in painful swelling and countless hot showers; Then a few weeks later when he’d poked around and discovered that she intended to dress them up as Oreo cookies, with her as the frosting and him as the cookies; And then just a month ago for their sixteenth birthday, when he’d found the blue journal she’d made for him, with a gold dipper constellation across the front as he’d almost filled up the gold tree-emblazoned one she’d made for him the year before.

Dipper grinned at the memories as he fell asleep; The Summerween costume was great in retrospect, as it gave him an excuse to mush up against her backside in a big cookie-handed hug to form the sandwich. For their birthday, Mabel had given him a very special and very  _personal_ gift for his birthday that night, as did he, and they spent the evening thoroughly enjoying each-other’s “pleasurable company.”

Still, Dipper had seen the look of disappointment flash across his sister’s face, the hurt as she saw that, for a split second as he opened up the wrapping paper on the journal, that he knew about it. That had been like a punch to the gut, and he’d struggled to flash a smile up for Soos, Stan, Wendy, and the others, while privately resolving to let his sister’s secrets lie undisturbed from that point onwards.

_Besides,_  he thought as he succumbed to slumber,  _It’s not like Mabel would be hiding something huge from me._

 

 

A few hours after he fell unconscious, Mabel crawled out of bed, grabbed her bag, and took it with her to another, specific room of the Shack. Lights flashed repeatedly in the windows, and quiet, triumphant laughter echoed briefly throughout the room before the lights went dark.

The lights of the dawn were barely tinting the skies above when Mabel returned to the bed opposite her brother, giddy with excitement and nervousness about the upcoming day.

 

 

**Monday**

“Morning, brobro!”

Dipper screamed in response to his sister screaming in his face, flailing and knocking her aside before landing on the floor, his blankets pooling around him.

Mabel had fallen backwards, a hurt and concerned expression across her face. She had already donned a red sweater with a bright-orange cherry across the front, and the little green bells that served as cherry leaves tinkled merrily as she rubbed her bruised cheek.

Instantly, Dipper was full of apologies, coming over to cradle her and give her a little kiss on the injury as he murmured more apologies. He felt her stiffen at his touch at first, but the kiss seemed to make everything better as she turned and bounded to her feet, dragging Dipper along by the hand.

“No time to waste, brobro, we’ve got a long day ahead of us and tons of ‘splorin to do!”

Chuckling, Dipper got dressed, wolfed down a plate of Stancakes for breakfast as his twin practically inhaled hers, and barely half an hour after Mabel’s voice dragged him kicking and screaming from REM sleep, Dipper was chasing her through the woods.

The day passed in a blur, as caves were explored, waterfalls slid down, trees climbed, and trails followed. Dipper was panting before they stopped for the brief picnic lunch in a quiet, yellow-grassed glade, and by the time they had veered back to the Shack he was thoroughly spent. Mabel gave him a quick kiss, out of sight of the Shack’s windows and patrons, and alughed as she ran ahead.

He groaned, with tiredness and mild blue-balled disappointment. Mabes had been teasing him all day, stopping from running ahead to give him little kisses and caresses, but then running off before he could do much in return.

Now, after a day of running through the forest, Dipper’s mind was entirely focused on sleep and rest and the wonderfulness of a soft pillow against his head. Indeed, after a brief dinner, he went and prepared himself for the night, and did exactly that.

Before he sat down in his own bed, he noticed Mabel sitting in her strawberry-seed-pattern sleep shirt. She was staring at him, looking somewhat sad, so body still aching, he came over and sat near her feet on the bed, asking “What’s up, sis?”

She looked up at him and then looked away, blushing as she said in a little voice “Dip, do…do you really love  _me?”_

Dipper stared, slack-jawed at his sister, before abruptly leaning forward and pulling her into a hug. He could feel her stiffen, and then melt against him, letting out a little sniffling sob before squeezing him tight.

He murmured into her shoulder “Of  _course_  I love you, sis. I…I’m sorry I’m not really feeling ‘in the mood’ tonight, though,” he said, leaning back with a rueful grin.

When she leaned back, her sad expression was now one of glee, but she chuckled at his comment, nodding and rubbing her neck. “Well, I kinda did run you ragged today,” she said, with a bit of a huff of disappointment.

He punched her arm lightly, saying “Hey now, why the sad face? I’m not going anywhere, so we can have all kinds of ‘fun’ tomorrow, okay?”

She looked _incredibly_  disappointed, but then gave him a little mischievous grin and said “Yeah, right, I guess so.” Then she leaned in, giving him a kiss as she said “Thanks, brobro,” before leaning back on her pillow with a smile.

Dipper returned the grin, going back to his own bed, and falling asleep shortly after his head touched the pillow. As he drifted off, he could hear his sister shuffling around, likely trying to get comfortable in the humid summer heat, and he smiled as he fell asleep.

 

 

**Tuesday**

Dipper awoke to Mabel gently calling his name.  _“Dipper? Diiippeeer?”_

He groaned, rolling over and rubbing his eyes. The light filtering through the window was far stronger than he expected, and a bleary look at the clock by his bed revealed… _11:17 in the morning?_

He bolted upright, only to be stopped by Mabel’s palm against his chest. “It’s all right, brobro,” she purred, giving him a smile. “I told Grunkle Stan about how  _sick_  you got from that gnome bite in the woods yesterday, and he agreed with your request for the afternoon off from working in the shack so I can take care of you.”

Dipper’s brow wrinkled in confusion, but then his eyes widened as Mabel leaned forward, engulfing his mouth. His cock immediately went from a morning half-chub to a solid steel beam in a span of a half-dozen heartbeats, and he could feel himself go light-headed with the ferocity of her mouth against his.

Still, not  _all_  coherent thought-making ability had escaped him, and he broke the kiss to gasp “The door?”

His sister sat back, shaking her head in amusement at her brother’s paranoia, and she stood and strode over to the door, twisting the lock to show him it was securely fastened. Her act of getting up suddenly made it abundantly clear to Dipper and his libido that while she was wearing an orange sweater with the glittery words  _“Orange you glad to meet me?”_ across the back, she had neglected to wear apparently anything else, the smooth orbs of her ass flashing above her pink legs.

She turned back to Dipper, granting him a heavenly view of her little landing strip above soft lips, and when she came back to bed and sat heavily on his lap. Dipper’s shaft was now diamond-hard, and Mabel gave him an appreciative wiggle her wetness seeping through the thin sheet between them as she smiled at her brother.

Dipper gave her a growl, and went to yank the sheet aside; Thus freed, Mabel giggled and then moaned with lust as she rubbed herself along the top of his shaft. An experimental hand under her sweater revealed she was wearing no bra, and her nipples were as excited as the rest of her. Dipper gave one of the breasts a squeeze, and she let out an appreciative groan as she slid back to sit heavily on his cock, engulfing him inside of her.

Dipper’s hand froze as all brainpower went towards appreciating this feeling, and he grinned and thrust upwards with his hips. Mabel bit her lip, leaning back above him as one of her hands braced herself on the bed and the other reached under her sweater.

Dipper’s eyes rolled back in his head, the pleasure getting to be almost too intense, and he fell backwards against the bed, feeling his cock start to pulse. Mabel noticed, letting out a husky “Ooh,” but she got up and off of him, eliciting a groan from her brother.

That groan of disappointment turned almost immediately to pleasure as she engulfed him with her mouth, sucking and running a hand to trace down his lightly-hairy chest and towards his cock. He groaned again, stiffening and abruptly leaning upwards as he came, panting, and feeling Mabel start to jerk back in response..

After a few blissful seconds the afterglow faded, and Dipper could feel that Mabel had gone still. He looked down and her eyes were wide, her face adorable with puffed-out cheeks still holding the delivery of cum he’d given her, but the look of worry something he’d never seen before on his twin after a blowjob.

“Are…is everything all right, Mabes?” he said tentatively, and Mabel seemed to snap out of it, turning to look at him, her wide eyes suddenly crinkling at the corners with excitement. She swallowed, and then in an enthusiastic voice said “Oh, everything’s amazing, Dip. Ohhh man oh man oh man, I’m so excited!”

He cocked an eyebrow quizzically, but she just grinned and looked meaningfully towards his deflated member. “Whoo man, Mabes, that was intense. God, I love you,” he said as he flopped back on the bed, and he noticed her stiffen a bit next to him.

“Like, really _really_  love me?” she said, a bit apprehensive, and he chuckled.

“Of course really-really, sis. I meant it when I said it last summer, I meant it when I said it last night, I mean it when I say it now.” He adopted a solemn air. “Dipper Pines is a Man of his Word.”

Mabel broke into happy giggles at that, but then straightened to match Dipper’s noble bearing. “Yes, yes, well, Dipper Pines also Owes His Sister a sum of Twenty Dollars for a Bet Involving A Pig Last Month.”

Dipper chuckled, averting his eyes and saying nervously “Eh, hehehe, uh, I have no idea what you’re talking about and wasn’t serious about that bet anyways.” He rubbed a hand against his neck, but then froze and stared as Mabel ran her hand down to cradle his flaccid dick, and he could feel it stir in her hands as she gave it a few gentle strokes.

“Man, Mabes, again? Already? I mean, I’m not complaining or anything, but…”

She grinned, and leaned down to give it a brief kiss on the tip, causing it to surge against slightly in response. “Brobro, you’ve got a full day off of work, and I intend to help you make  _full_ use of it.”

Dipper leaned back, in heaven as she bobbed her head and began to suck him to his full firmness again.

By the time dinner rolled around and Dipper finally got up for his first shower of the day, he had lost count of the number of times he’d came, most of them inside his sister in some fashion or another. He was as sore as yesterday, and felt like he’d been attacked by an enormous mosquito that only sucked blood from scrotums, but overall it was a good soreness.

Grunkle Stan had commented on his nephew’s disheveled appearance at dinner. “Man, you look like you barely got any sleep, Dipper. Sure you’re going to be up for work tomorrow?”

Dipper smiled, glancing at Mabel across the table who chuckled at him in return. “I think I’ll be all right, Grunkle Stan.” Stan rolled his eyes, but went back to the plate of chinese takeout.

That night, after they had made their way upstairs and brushed their teeth, his twin had slid down his pajama pants and began grinding her sticky pussy lips against his somewhat slow-to-respond cock. Still, the body and flesh were both thoroughly willing, and Mabel had made her way back over to her bed after fucking him to completion two more times.

Dipper and his now thoroughly-sore hips began to fall asleep. Behind his back, he heard Mabel thrashing a bit in her sleep, and even a giggle as apparently something funny must have occurred during some dream or another.

Dipper smiled to himself, and slept dreamlessly that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday**

Dipper awoke gently to his sister’s giggle across the room, and birdsong. She said something indistinct, giggling as Dipper groaned and rolled over, before the twittering of the birds seemingly replied to her.

He was closing his eyes as the little suspicious and paranoid part of his hindbrain finally kicked him awake, dragging his senses to the forefront and mushing them against the large part of him that wanted to just fall back into sleep:

 _That’s rather a LOT of birdsong._  It sounded like half the forest was in the room, and Dip, grumbling, rolled back over to face her and craned open an eye.

He gaped; While half the forest might be an exaggeration, his sister was sitting in the middle of her bed, grinning as the morning sun lit up her yellow banana-patterned sweater, and surrounding her was probably the entire small-bird-and-rodent population of a dozen acres around the Shack.

He let out a nervous “Mabel, wha-” when the animals noticed him, scattering in squawks and squeaks, several sets of claws and feathers and fluffy tails whacking Dipper as they retreated over him in a panic, most of them eventually leaving via the attic window.

His hair a mess and now  _completely_  bewildered, he sat up, swinging his feet to the side of the bed and looking at his sister. She had one hand on the head of a very satisfied looking beaver, and the other was at her mouth in horror. Mabel got up, crossing the distance to him, and cradling his head as she checked him for scratches.

“Oh, Dipper, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-I didn’t want to do _that,_  it just-well, they all kinda started coming in the window, and it made me feel like a Disney princess or something, and…and…and, well, I guess you saw what happened.”

Dipper looked up at her, grinning, and then laughing. He put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze as she gave him a guilty, happy smile. “Mabes, while we’re definitely not in a Disney film, that was some pretty awesome sleeping-beauty type of stuff you had going there.”

He stopped, noticing a sleepy yellow-chested meadowlark poke itself from her brown curls, giving her brother an angry trilling tweet, before hopping onto her shoulder. Mabel giggled, running a finger along its neck and getting a fluffed happy poof of the chest feathers and a frantic wiggle of its head as the little bird appreciated the itches.

Meanwhile, Dipper chuckled and fell partially back as the beaver butted his hand a bit. It was somewhat surreal, as Dipper had never gotten to actually  _pet_  a beaver before; They’d attacked him and he’d defended himself on a few occasions, but this was his first encounter with a friendly one.

Finally, Dipper stood up, still holding his sister’s hand before trailing it and releasing it. In a tender, playful voice he said “All right Princess Mabelton, time for us to go help with the shop. It’s ten minutes to opening, and Grunkle Stan will be peeved if we’re late.”

She nodded, and after Dipper threw on a change of clothes, protested against Mabel’s stern finger, took a much-needed shower, donned a  _fresh_ set of clothes, and joined her downstairs, Grunkle Stan was waiting, foot tapping impatiently.

“All right kiddos, time for us to milk some suck-Whoa, Mabel, that thing real?”

He was looking at Mabel’s new pet beaver, a look of avarice gleaming in his eyes, but Mabel seemed to not notice, giving her Grunkle a happy “Yup!”

He chuckled, rubbing his stubble for a second in thought before saying “Alright. Dipper? Open shop, run the first tour. Mabel? Come with me.” He led Mabel towards the kitchen, her beaver following and the meadowlark singing merrily as Dipper went to meet the first tour at the front door.

 

 

Leading the group of gawping tourists through the final corner of the shop, Dipper was in the middle of saying “And now, here, we have the tentacle of a genuine, honest-to-goodness Sharktop-” when Grunkle Stan’s booming voice drowned him out.

_“Come one, come all; See the amazing Squirrel-Girl!”_

Dipper’s jaw dropped, this time in disbelief. Mabel was dressed in some old green leotard and brown leggings, from an old Robin Hood costume they’d worn for Summerween a few years back, and she had an enormous, hideously-fake tail that Dipper vaguely recognized as the faux-fur carpet rolled up in the corner of the attic closet. 

Next to her was her beaver, which looked to be spray-painted and coated with reddish-copper glitter, and a few tufts of what looked to be wig-hair glued to the flat tail.

He looked at his sister; She was smiling, but it had the same manic edge Dip recognized as having been on his own face when he got to play a preteen wolf boy. One child got too close to the irritable beaver, and it nearly took off a finger, Mabel holding it back as Grunkle Stan laughed and waved a reprimanding finger that was almost removed as well.

“Ha, well, good thing we’re not wood, eh kid?” he said, ruffling the hair of the now doubtlessly-traumatized toddler before turning back and spouting off some nonsense “facts” about the “Squirrel-Girl.”

Dipper managed to avoid catching Grunkle Stan’s gaze as he took over the tour and led them towards the gift shop, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Mabel hissed to her brother “Dip, _help!_  I wanted to help Grunkle Stan, but I think this was a  _really bad idea.”_

He nodded, but it wasn’t for another three tour groups before he was able to come up with a suitable plan. As Mabel held her rictus grin for the last set of photos, he had managed to collect her clothes, and call Soos as a distraction.

Soos’ arrival couldn’t have been more timely, and as he began parading in front of the shocked tourists in his ridiculously tiny question-mark mascot costume to the sounds of gasps of horror and alarm, Mabel changed and followed Dipper out the back. She pulled and brushed as much of the glitter and wig-hair off of the beaver, which she had nicknamed Flapjack, before the twins peeled off.

Dipper saluted Soos, who caught his eye and returned the salute, seconds before Grunkle Stan tackled the man-child and dragged him off to hide him in the Shack. He had left the details of the distraction up to Soos, but after  _this_  Dipper knew he’d owe him big-time.

 

 

And then the twins were away, safe for the rest of the day. They spent it downtown, Mabel leading them  to the pet shop where she cuddled the various ferrets, bunnies, kittens, and puppies until the employees had to ask them to buy something or leave. From there, they grabbed a loaf of bread from the grocery store, and headed down to the pond to feed the ducks until the afternoon light started to fade into night.

As they sat on the park bench, Mabel was now surrounded by hungry and hopeful geese, and fulfilling her false identity with an equal number of begging squirrels. Dipper had run off earlier to get them dinner, and had returned with a pair of boxes of Chinese takeout. 

Mabel opened up her very-specifically vegetarian fried rice and dug in; Dipper had commented on her choice of something other than her normal favorite of peking duck, but she shot a significant wordless glance at her surrounded animal audience and he didn’t push it.

Still, Dipper had grabbed his traditional black pepper chicken, but after a few bites, the mournful looks from the assembled avians finally had him picking at the fried rice and chow mein instead, and with a bit of both regret and resentment, he left almost all of his main course untouched.

They slowly made their way back home after eating, most of the animal following dispersing as they left the park. Upon getting within sight of the Shack, Mabel shooed Flapjack off into the woods. He gave her a hurt look, before chittering and disappearing behind a stump as she scolded him, saying “Hush that! I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?”

Grunkle Stan was disappointed when Mabel returned without the beaver, but apparently the stack of bills next to him was enough to offset the inability to milk the attraction a second day. Mabel had shrugged at Flapjack’s absence with a guileless “Eh, Nature; Whatcha gonna do, huh?”

That night, as Dipper curled up in bed with stomach protesting at being denied a meal of filling chicken, he could hear Mabel giggle again. He looked up to see her, illuminated in the light of the moon in the bedroom window, as she sent her little meadowlark, which despite Dipper’s protestations of “ruining the name,” she had named Optimus.

She turned, still standing, with the blue moonlight mingling with the yellow stars of her nightie, and gently tucking a foot behind her, said with a bit of shyness “Dip, despite all my-my weirdness, you still…love me?”

He grinned, a bit sad that she was apparently going through such self-doubt as to keep asking him, but he smiled and nodded. “Of course,  _Princess_ Mabelton,” he said with a wink. She giggled, and smiled back, before sitting in her bed and drawing up the covers. She looked at him with sleepy eyes, as he closed his own.

“Good night, brobro.”

“G’night, sis.”

 

 

**Thursday**

Dipper awoke to the sound of sizzling, and a smell that made his stomach growl with excitement. Leaning forward, he was just in time to see Mabel bump open the bedroom door, carrying a plate with a platter of bacon rashers, a small mountain of slightly-burnt buttered toast, and what appeared to be the majority of a dozen eggs.

She set down the tray on the bed with a clatter, sitting and crossing her legs opposite of him. She grinned, and thrust a fork out at him. “A little birdie told me you went to bed hungry last night.”

Dipper raised his eyebrow, as she stared meaningfully at his stomach. “Dip, your stomach sounded like two tomcats fighting at the bottom of a well.”

He chuckled, but then looked around, cocking his head. “Hey, what happened to Optimus? Is, uh, is Flapjack back yet?”

Mabel stared blankly back at him for a moment, before realization clicked. “Oh.  _OH!_  No, they-they haven’t shown back up yet,” she said, but she grinned at him again in reassurance. “I’m sure they’ll be around the Shack here in a few days.”

He nodded, smiling back; Internally, he was worried she’d have been heartbroken, like the other times her wild “pets” she’d brought home had escaped, never to return, and it looked like the bird and beaver were much the same. Still, it was good that Mabel was coping well, and Dipper figured she must have finally gotten used to critters running off by now.

A light rain had started, despite the sun shining through the cloud cover, and Grunkle Stan had grudgingly admitted defeat at the lack of any crowds before noon. He finally closed the Shack right after a brief lunch, and turned the twins loose for the day.

Mabel immediately dragged Dipper to the mall; Evidently she hadn’t gotten her fill of goodies that Sunday, and dragged Dip through  _Purls Before Swine,_ and then into  _Glitter Emporium_. Dipper avoided touching any surfaces inside, an ultimately futile effort, and was led  by Mabel through each remaining supply store in the mall, as she gradually accumulated a collection of feathers, fabric, thread, plaster of paris, and other bits and ends.

That night, Mabel hurried and ate quickly, and then retreated to the attic. Dipper had come to the door, hearing the sounds of intensive crafting behind the door, but when he had knocked, the sounds went silent. A moment later, Mabel was at the door, holding it just wide enough that he could see her head, but nothing beyond.

Attempting futilely to look past her, Dipper said in an annoyed tone “Mabes, what’s going on?”

She grinned, a bit of plaster dust and glitter falling from her hair as she said “It’s a surprise!” There was a little titter of birdsong, and Optimus appeared from her hair, covered similarly in a fine powder of dust and glitter.

Dipper chuckled as he saw Optimus fuss and preen on top of his sister’s dusty hair, and said “Well, alright then. Glad to see you at least got Optimus back.”

She grinned after a blank second, nodding enthusiastically before shutting the door with a “Kgottagobyebrobro!” Dipper shrugged, nonplussed, with hands in his pockets as he strode down the hall and stairs, to watch some cable with Grunkle Stan.

 

 

They had just finished watching the leadup to one of the season finales for Game of Thrones, Dipper having seen the series before and shifting uncomfortably with hidden guilt every time the Lannisters came on as he worried that Grunkle Stan would spontaneously develop the ability to read minds. Still, it was with relief when he got up after hearing his sister calling for him from the top of the stairs.

He was at the base of the stairs when Grunkle Stan called to him. “Dipper,” he said with a frown, “Your sister’s been doting on you an awful lot these last couple days.”

Dipper could feel his gut plummet in fear.  _He knows, he must know. Oh shit oh shit-_

“Seriously, I saw the bag she brought home earlier, and I know I certainly don’t pay you guys enough for _that._ Where’s she getting the money to buy out a small craft store?”

Dipper stopped, the gut plummet rebounding in confusion as he stammered, and then stopped. He gave his Grunkle a helpless shrug, saying half-jokingly “I dunno; Maybe she steals it?”

There was a long pause, and then Grunkle Stan burst out laughing, slapping his knee before wagging a finger at Dipper. “Well, you tell her that her old man is proud of her in that case, and to remember to keep thefts under two grand unless she has an _airtight_ getaway plan, capish?”

Dipper, unsure what to say, simply nodded, and ascended the stairs towards his sister’s calling voice. He stopped at the door, seeing an intense white light coming out from under the door, and carefully took the knob to open it.

 

 

His footfall staggered, the door shutting behind him as he raised up his hands to shield his eyes. The room was suffused with glittering light, but as his pupils shrank and he adjusted, he could see that instead the room was filled with strings of white and blue and green christmas lights, and dozens of vanilla and sandalwood-scented candles that covered almost all the available vertical spaces.

The twins’ beds had been shifted at a slight angle to make room for the centerpiece; An enormous, white, shimmering orb, with waves of blue and green crepe paper and fabric surrounding it.

As he looked, he could make out that it wasn’t an orb, but rather a white pair of large clam shells, nearly five feet high, made from plaster and bedecked with so much glitter that they were practically luminous themselves. He saw a shuffle of movement rock the shell halves, and he could make out a brief eyeball peeking at him from between a gap in the halves, before there was a shudder of movement.

The shell halves began to open, slowly, and he could see revealed in them and illuminated directly by a pair of lights that snapped to life inside the shell, was Mabel. She looked like a goddess, and she shot him a coquettish smile over the edge of a piece of white sheer fabric she held like a cape. Green glitter makeup and eyeshadow adorned her, making her brown eyes pop, and as she slowly turned as the shells shuddered to a stop, fully open, he could see that she had made some shimmering green material into a simple, strappy and revealing bikini that resembled seaweed.

He chuckled, and let out a low appreciative wolf whistle, causing her to grin and take a few strides towards him. She left the fabric cape behind her, clad now only in the form-fitting, undoubtedly custom and incredibly insufficient excuse for a swimsuit.

Dipper had taken a seat in an available armless chair that had evidently been left for him, draped in more of the same shimmering material, but his attention was focused on his dream of a sister as she floated over to him. 

In a little voice, tinged with a hint of worry, she said “Uh, so, d’you like it? Like, all of this” She gestured around, ad he could tell she was including her outfit in the sweep of her hand.

He grinned, and gently grabbed her wrist to pull her to straddle his lap, “Mabes, I don’t like it-” Her expression fell as he continued with a rogueish grin. “I _love_  it.”

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes in a moment of annoyance at his phrasing before throwing her head back and giggling. Dipper took the opportunity to lean forward and nibble the nape of her neck, causing her to flail and giggle, but then cross her arms behind his neck and grind her hips against his erection.

Dipper let out a happy groan, and kissed his sister, her breath catching as he ran a hand across the silky tiny swatch of material to tease the nipple hidden beneath. She ran her tongue across his lips, her hands running inside the back of his pants to cup at his ass, giving him a playful squeeze before they were removed and went to unbutton his pants.

Dipper shimmied his hips up, helping Mabel as she dismounted temporarily to remove his pants. Dipper had started to sit back down, but stopped for a moment as she grabbed his t-shirt and yanked it off to toss by the bedroom door. As she did, she murmured huskily to him “Oh nooo, I can’t have my Adonis encumbered by these dirty clothes.”

FInally, it hit Dipper with what his twin was shooting for, and kicking himself internally for taking so long to recognize it, he giggled back before dropping into an equally low, sensual tone as he said “Well, I do as my Aphrodite commands.”

Mabel let out a squeal of delight, and was about to smother him with another kiss, when she stopped, glancing towards the door. In a worried tone, she said “Dip, is Grunkle Stan busy?”

Dipper frowned, and trying to ignore his nakedness and awkwardly-swinging erection, listened at the door. He heard nothing at first and then a  _“Rob, don’t-no…nonono-Noooooo!”_  from downstairs.

Dipper turned back to his sister, grinning as he said “He’s busy for the time being.”

She giggled and practically ran over to him, grabbing him by the cock to lead him as he protested halfheartedly. She brought him back to a corner of the room, surrounded by candles and electric lights, a pile of pillows covered with the same silky materials she’d surrounded the clamshell with.

She spun past him, to land and writhe in the fabric, before turning to him and grinning. Mabel dipped a finger down, teasing past her chest and belly before dipping below the fabric straps, the outline of the material clearly revealing as she dipped a pair of fingers into herself, bringing them out and winking at Dipper as she ran a tongue along one of them.

Dipper let out an animalistic growl, grinning and crouching over her. He pulled the material aside to suck on one of her nipples, as his other hand followed hers to rub against her clit. She moved her fingers away, letting him take charge there as she began to stroke and pump his cock. Dip groaned, and half-kissed, half-bit the nape of her neck, causing her to squeal with pleasure and thrust back against his hand.

He pulled the material of the makeshift bikini aside, and ran his cock up and down her clit, teasing it with little strokes as she shuddered and whined insistently. As she looked at him, biting her lip and begging with her eyes and her hands on his hips, he obliged her, leaning forward to thrust into her and fill her. Mabel’s legs shot out to curl around him, pulling her closer to him as he thrust again.

She gasped, running a hand down to her clit to toy with it as her other reached up to run along his chest, and then rake and brace his shoulder. He leaned forward, biting her shoulder gently before turning it into a trail of kisses down between her breasts, before rising again to lock into a kiss with her.

Her thrusting was insistent, her hips rising to match his thrusts, and Dipper could feel a tingling building. He groaned, feeling himself clench already and cursing himself for not figuring out what she generally had planned for the night. Normally he jerked off to take the edge off and give himself a bit of stamina, but now he was at 100% and could feel himself spasm.

Mabel shuddered as well, drawing him tight with her legs and arms around his back, letting out a muted groan that pitched into a squeak of pleasure as she came. That sent Dipper over the edge, and he shuddered and filled her as well, causing her to spasm again and groan appreciatively as she pulled herself tight against him again.

Then, sighing happily, DIpper flopped to rest beside her, panting in time with his sister as tey both basked in the afterglow,. His hand was laced tight with hers, and he lifted it to give her a little kiss, and they sat and enjoyed the mutual warmth in the overwhelming light of the room.

After a while, Dipper could feel sleep[ pushing at his senses; He chuckled as he saw the clock indicating it was shortly after midnight, and he with Mabel, still in her seaweed bikini, they went around and carefully blew out the various candles.

Then, Dipper helped her carefully scoot the beds back into place without clattering them against the floor. He was impressed she’d done this by herself, but then again, with all the battle scenes and shouting, both on the show and from Grunkle Ford, he probably wouldn’t have heard a bomb going off in the attic either.

FInally, everything was roughly put away, at least enough that if Grunkle Stan poked his head in, he wouldn’t see anything amiss. The twins had gone to bed, Dipper appreciating the view as Mabel switched out of the bikini, temporarily revealing the pale butt and her twin giving it an appreciative squeeze. She had squealed, giggling and with her brother smothering the squeal with a couple kisses, but then she’d pulled on a green forest-scene shirt and fallen asleep seconds later.

Dip gave her a kiss on the forehead, before retiring to his own bed and falling asleep. His eyes were feeling strained from having what felt like the light of the sun stabbing them for a few hours, but apart from that, the evening had been  _exceedingly_  enjoyable.

He was awoken briefly from sleep a few minutes later, hearing Mabel shifting in her sleep and an unlit candle clattering to roll on the floor. He leaned up, unable to see much with the sleep in his eyes and the darkness, and Mabel spoke.

“S-sorry, Brobro. My bad, I derped and kicked a-a candle.”

He smiled, seeing her give him a little smile in return with her teeth in contrast to the darkness, and said “Good night, Mabes,” before rolling back over and falling asleep.

“Good night, Dip.”

 

 

Hours later, Mabel crouched down and carefully opened the fridge, grumbling when the light illuminated a container of orange juice. She gave it a quick sip, pumping a fist in triumph as moving it revealed a lone rasher of bacon on a plate. She scarfed the rasher, doing a little dance in her yellow nightie, and the stopping when she got an annoyed peck on the ear.

“Ow, fine, fine, we’ll get what we came for you little tyrant.” She closed the fridge, creaking open a cupboard, and pushing past the chips and crackers before finding Grunkle Stan’s old bag of sunflower seeds. She grabbed a double handful, emptied them into a cup, and then thinking about it, stopped and just emptied the sunflower seeds into the cup. She held one up to the bird on her shoulder, who greedily cracked open the nut and scarfed the contents before giving her a little happy twittering peep.

 _“Shhh,_  Opti! Don’t wanna wake up the whole house!” With that, Mabel snuck off back into the dark Shack with her cup, the shimmers of the dawn barely visible in the clouds outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday**

For once, Dipper was able to sleep in late. Grunkle Ford didn’t open the Shack until nearly noon on Fridays, and so it wasn’t until Dipper blearily cracked open an eye to spy his alarm reading  _11:02 AM_ that he rubbed the sleep, and rolled out of bed.

Mabel’s still form was lumped under the blanket, and Dipper poked it gently with one finger. “Mabes, it’s time to get up. C’mon Mabes.”

She let out a little unhappy groan, and rolled back over waving an arm at him with a muttered “Bethereinabit.” Dipper chuckled, and got up, getting ready in the bathroom before heading downstairs. He wasn’t surprised; Last night had been fairly tiring, despite being amazing, and he didn’t begrudge his sister trying to get some more sleep.

However, Grunkle Stan began to shoot him worried looks when Mabel hadn;t come down for breakfast by the time Dipper finished his cereal, and when he made his way back up, the bathroom was empty, and Mabel’s form was still lumped under the blankets.

Dipper sat on the edge of the bed, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder as he asked “Hey, sis, what’s-what’s wrong?”

To his surprise, she let out a sniffle, and leaning over Dipper could see her pillow was wet.  _Was she crying all morning?_  he thought, running a hand along her back while trying to comfort her.

In the middle of him saying “It’s all right, Mabes. It’s-” she interrupted him, turning over to look at him for the first time that morning with red-rimmed eyes.

“Dip,” she said, and he could hear the worry and tightness in her voice, his heart breaking in sympathy with hearing his twin so distraught. “Dip, I-I-I was thinking, thinking about you, me, about-about us,” and she shivered, a little squeak of a sob escaping before she managed to set her jaw and turn it into a depressed groan through her teeth, squinting her eyes shut as tears welled up in them again.

His heart suddenly freefalling after hearing her words, Dipper hugged her close, kissing her forehead before embracing her tightly. Remembering her constant worry over the last few days, he murmured “Hey, hey sis, it’ll be ok. I love you no matter what, and nothing’s going to change that.”

She pushed him back, hurt and concern in her eyes. “Dipper, but-but this? _Us?_  How long can we keep this up, keep hiding it from Grunkle Stan, from-from Mom and Dad?”

Dipper drew back his outreached hand, lowering his head to look at the floor. He’d had the same worries himself, trying to keep them from coloring his thoughts when he was with his sister, but still Dip worried that each day with ehr would be their last if they slipped up and their Grunkle found out, or a friend noticed, or if their parents walked in on them.

He sighed, but looked up at her with a little fading grin he forced himself to make. “Mabes, it…I…it’s probably not going to last forever,” he finally said, feeling his throat clench at the last words. Mabel’s head shot up to look at him, her lip trembling, but he leaned forward and kissed her gently, holding his lips against hers as he savored her taste, her smell, and pulled back with a wide, genuine smile on his face.

“But, you gotta remember, nothing lasts forever, not really.” He reached a hand up, tucking it under her ear to run a thumb along the side of her cheekbone as he said “And this? I want this,  _us,_  to to last as long as we can make it, and not cut it off early because we’re worried what will happen tomorrow.”

He looked at her, tears of a different kind shimmering at the edge of his eyes as he said “Because _fuck_  tomorrow. Fuck it. The world could end and I wouldn’t give a shit,” he said, more forcefully than he’d intended, and eliciting a laugh from Mabel through her sobs, “Because I don’t care about anything else, anytime else.  _You,_  Mabes,  _you_  are all I care about, and I would die before I’d give you up.”

She choked out a sob, looking at him with a slightly-open mouth as he could see her trying to hold back another sob, and she suddenly threw herself forward, hugging him like she was afraid he was going to evaporate in her arms. She said nothing, and neither did Dipper, and instead he hugged her back, feeling her tears soak his shoulder but hearing her sobs interspersed with wordless laughs of joy.

After a while, Dipper heard the first group of tourists bumping around downstairs, and quietly thanked their Grunkle for not poking in and leaving well enough alone. He smiled, pulling back from his sister, and she looked up at him, grinning her toothy smile and giving him a gentle punch in the arm before holding it up for a fistbump. He returned the bump, and she said quietly “Th-thanks, Dip. I…I needed that.”

He nodded, rubbing his hand on her shoulder before standing up. “We should probably get down there. Want me to get you a dram of Mabel Juice to help get you awake?”

He said it innocently, but Mabel looked with sudden and wide-eyed horror at the innocuous, shimmering purple beverage sitting at the end of her bed, the dusty lid  _tightly_  duct-taped shut after they had pulled it out of the back of the closet a month back and what they both only referred to as The Incident had occurred.

She shook her head, and Dipper laughed, his twin joining in as she shoved him aside, clambering past and running to the bathroom. Dipper smiled, relieved that his sister was finally feeling better, and headed downstairs.

A few minutes later, Mabel joined him in the gift shop, wearing a seafoam-blue walrus sweater with a dancing trio of penguins on the back. Her hands were occupied with a bowl of Sugar Puckers she was wolfing down, chocolate milk already turning a sickly green-purple with the cereal’s influence. He snickered, and his sister grinning back with squirrel-puffed cheeks full of tooth-rotting cereal.

The first few groups showed promise, but like yesterday the Shack appeared to be cursed to do minimal business today. Grumbling something about cursed weather, their Grunkle smiled and gave them the rest of the afternoon off. Dipper could tell Mabel had gotten silent again, and so he suggested they all go bowling together, the three of them, in the hopes that might open her up.

Grunkle Stan politely refused, citing his need to keep his “game arm” ripe and ready for his bowling team championship Sunday night. Mabel nodded a quiet agreement, though, and the twins soon found themselves smacking over innocent faux ivory.

They had already played the first frame, with Mabel starting to laugh and banter with her brother, when she said “So, brobro, where do you see us in, I dunno, ten years?”

Dipper was in the middle of his swing, and so her question caused an undesired gutterball. Still, he couldn’t feel much annoyance in comparison to the overwhelmed feeling as he considered their relationship, trying to project it forward.

“Uh, well, man; I honestly don’t know Mabes.” She glared at him, huffing with disappointment as she stuck her hands to her hips and made him squirm. “No, re-really! I…I just don’t know.”

He looked up at the ceiling, little nebulas and planets of pins and balls lit by cheap fluorescents, and he held up a hand in a helpless shrug. “Like, if we manage to keep it all secret and everything, I’d imagine we could go through college together, and just visit each other when we can. After that, I mean, hopefully we’d have jobs and stuff, so maybe we could get apartments nearby and hang out with each other a lot?”

He had continued to look up, hand rubbing his peach-fuzz goatee as Mabel sat and curled up next to him, hugging his arm and smiling as he spoke. “Hell, better yet, if we can move across the state, away from mom and dad, friends and family, we could even probably room together and stuff, and just keep up appearances when we have visitors from Piedmont or Gravity Falls.”

She made a happy noise at the idea of rooming together, and hugged him, but he felt her hug abruptly vanish as she sat back. Dipper could tell the same thought she was about to voice was the one that had flashed unpleasantly across his mind.

“And what if…what if we don’t manage to keep this a secret?”

He sucked in a long breath, letting it out between his teeth, and he put an arm around her. “Well…I guess, at that point…We’d figure something out.”

He looked around, making sure no-one was watching as he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, murmuring “For sure, though, we’ll be together no matter what.”

She smiled, her eyes moist but her voice strong as she said “Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

 

That night, Dipper had hugged Mabel, giving her a kiss she warmly returned, before the two of them retired to bed. He heard a sound of writing, and looking over could see Mabel had a notebook and a reading light ut, and was scribbling in her pink beglittered journal. He smiled as she gave him a grin, blushing slightly, clicked her pen and the journal closed.

They said their good-nights to each other, but as Dipper sat in his customary curled fetal-position for sleep, he could hear Mabel sniffling again. He got up, walked over to check that the door to the attic was locked, and then went over to spoon behind Mabel.

His hand wrapped around the baby-blue music-note-encrusted nightgown. In ;reply to her sniffled “Dip?” he whispered sleepily to her “Promised we’ll be together, and Pines don’t make promises they don’t keep.”

He felt her relax, tenseness flowing out as she relaxed from the fetal curl she’d been in, and snuggled against him. He gave her a single squeeze of affection, and then sleep Dipper away again.

 

 

**Saturday**

Dipper was glad he’d kept the door locked the night before.

He had fished around with his hand, the warmth of the noonday sun rousing him as he stirred, but consciousness was brought on as he felt his hand brush against a warm breast. The nipple stiffening against his accidental palm as he hurriedly moved it; Not that he minded groping or sister, or that she’d minded when he’d done so before, but Dipper wanted to avoid tempting fate should Grunkle Stan decide he needed to barge in and tell them something.

Still, as he felt around, he kept trying and failing to find a “safe” nightie-covered part of her sister’s torso, instead finding her bare, goosebumped skin repeatedly. It wasn’t until her waist that he felt anything, and a careful brush of his fingertips revealed the side of a pair of her cotton panties rather than any part of the silk shift from the night before.

He looked up from his hands to meet his sister’s open eyes, and she said with a bit of an impatient frown “Well, brobro? You gonna do anything with your explorin’ hand there, or you just gonna keep teasing me with it?”

Nonplussed, it took Dipper a second before his brain rebooted and piloted his hand downwards to rub against the panties. Mabel giggled, letting out a little teasing  _“Finally,”_  before grinding her hips against his hand. She reached down with her hand, massaging her brother’s cock through his boxers, running a hand inside once he’d grown hard and pumping him a few times.

Dipper gave an appreciative moan, and bent down to suck on one of Mabel’s nipples, earning a squeak of pleasure in return. He had just reached down to start shimmying off his shorts, in preparation for even more fun, when Mabel sat back, smiling mischievously at him as she got up and began sifting through her side of the closet.

Dipper made a sad noise and puppy-dog eyes towards his sister for leaving him literally hanging, but she just sat up, pulling out some jeans and a dark navy T-shirt that Dipper didn’t even know Mabel had. She shrugged the shirt on, pulled up the pants, giving Dipper a final view and wiggle of her pale butt before the fabric concealed it, and she walked over to the bed.

Dipper made a little strangled noise as she bent down, pulling the boxers to one side to engulf his hardness in her mouth. She gave him three, exorbitantly long sucks, running her tongue in a little circle around the head of his cock after each time she engulfed him, and Dipper felt like he was about to explode when she suddenly stopped.

Mabel stood back up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, and she gave Dipper a wink. “See you downstairs, brobro.” She bent over to give her brother a kiss on his birthmark, even as Dipper sputtered confused protests.

When the bedroom door shut behind her, Dipper just sighed, groaning as his balls probably matched the color of her shirt, and he frantically grabbed a somewhat-clean shirt and pants, hobbled across the hallway to the bathroom, and slammed the door shut before yanking his boxers aside to finish the job his sister so cruelly started.

He came, groaning with release and mopping up the bit he’d spilled on the floor with some toilet paper, and then he stumbled into the shower and cleaned up. By the time he got downstairs, the acute disappointment for Mabel’s taunting had mostly blunted.

Mabel had other plans.

She smiled at him from behind Grunkle Stan’s back, and pulled one of the strawberry-banana yogurts Stan had set out on the table towards her, flicking the edge with her tongue as she pulled off the lid. Dipper’s eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do, and then the yogurt seal she was pulling open _accidentally_  popped, spraying her face as she let out an “Oh, shoot” that caused Grunkle Stan to turn and laugh when he saw the mess.

She gave their Grunkle a sheepish shrug, and when he turned back to the cooking Stancakes, ran a finger along a blob on her cheek, popping it in her mouth and making a ridiculous. Dipper was slack-jawed, both with amazement that she was doing that, literally right next to their Grunkle, and also with the incredible unfairness that she was able teasing him again with such ease.

“Oh, come  _on,”_  he couldn’t help but say aloud, causing Grunkle Stan to turn to look at him as he said “What, Dip?”

Dipper just looked at Mabel, mind suddenly racing for an explanation, before she supplied one, saying in a saccharine-innocent voice “Oh, sorry brobro. I forgot you like the strawberry-banana the best. Well, if you can put up with peach, we can grab some from the store later this weekend, okay?”

He just grumbled a “Yeah,sounds fine,” and Grunkle Stan nodded, grinning a little as he went back to making the pancakes.

 

 

Mabel led him out the door and to the lake after they ate; Dipper had been expecting her to tease him with some skimpy swimsuit or another, but instead she’d stolen a pair of his black swimtrunks and kept the same navy t-shirt on from that morning.

Instead, the morning was filled with varying degrees of terror. Mabel had declared it was “Dipper Learns How to High-Dive” day, and despite his vehement protests that he neither knew nor desired to know how to dive and that Mabel had no training to that effect either, Mabel had led him to various increasingly-tall rocky overhangs and cliffs. Each time she egged him on, and in two cases outright pushed him, before following herself or running down to meet him at the water’s edge when he surfaced.

Still, Dipper had noticed that she’d kept well back from jumping the last few times, and as she led him to what she said was the last jump of the day, she had stayed behind him the entire time. A bit of revenge entered Dipper’s mind, and he protested again for this cliff, standing with his back to his sister as he stood on the ledge.

He counted off two seconds in his head, and sidestepped, a grin popping onto his face as his sister stumbled past him. The grin faded as he heard his sister’s scream as she fell to splash into the water; It was most decidedly  _not_  a happy scream.

Shaking his head with regret for what he did and what he was about to do, Dipper took a few steps back, and then ran towards the ledge, diving over the rocky berm after his sister and silently hoping that Mabel was okay.

He landed, making less of a splash than he had the last few times, and surfaced. Mabel was treading water, sputtering and fuming, but seeing her at least physically all right was a huge relief already.

Still, as Dipper waded to shore, he was taken aback when he started to say “I’m sorry, Mabes. I just wanted to get you ba-” and was interrupted by her fist socking him in the nose.

He stumbled back, his nose stinging but the shock at the blow being worse than any actual damage.

“You  _dick!_  I coulda-I coulda  _died,_  Dipper! What the hell were you thinking?”

Dipper sat back in the shallow water in shock, before feeling a heat flushing against his cheeks. “What was I thinking? Mabel, you pushed me, twice! You think that was all hunky-dory and safe when it’s not happening to you?”

Mabel stopped, lowering a finger that was ready to rant, and instead letting out a sullen “I…No, guess not.”

She turned to look at him, her voice still holding a pitch of anger as well as an undercurrent of trepidation. “If it wasn’t _fun,_  why the heck didn’t you say so?”

Dipper opened his mouth to retort, and then stopped. In a quiet voice, he said with no small amount of uncertainty “I…I don’t know. I think I just saw you were having fun, and didn’t want to give you a downer day like you had yesterday.”

Mabel looked at him for a long few seconds, saying nothing, before turning and stomping out of the shallows and towards the trail they had arrived on. Dipper stumbled to his feet, and chased after her to put a hand on her shoulder.

She shook his hand off her shoulder, muttering half to Dipper, half to herself “Leave me alone. Bad enough I ruined your day, but I don’t need your pity too.”

Dipper stopped for a moment, confused, but then ran up and grabbed her shoulder firmly, forcing her to look at him. With a face full of worry, he said softly “Mabel, what’s with you today? You’ve been acting really, well, weird, even given how zany you’ve been all week.”

He felt her stiffen, then her shoulders shook once. She looked up to face him, eyes dry and voice firm, but she said “I..” She looked away, to the side of their feet. “I just wanted today to be, I dunno…different. Unique. Memorable, or something.”

Dipper gave her a smile, and squeezed her shoulder lightly. “Mabes, you  _are_  memorable, just by being yourself. You don’t need to act different just for me-”

She turned away from him, strain in her voice as she said “Dip, you just don’t  _understand_. I-I do need to be different. For…for my own reasons.”

Dipper walked up behind his sister, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck. “Well, I love my sis specifically because she’s different, and not like the other girls.” Mabel let out a snort, but didn’t move away from him.

In fact, she pushed slightly back against him and let out a little happy sigh, and with an evil grin, Dipper ran a hand down the borrowed shorts, finding nothing in the way. Mabel stiffened, and then pushed against him again as his fingers found their mark, teasing and running along her lips before gently teasing her clit.

Then he stepped curtly back, withdrawing his hand, and when she turned to face him, arms attempting to grab him as she growled with arousal, he grinned and grabbed her wrists, keeping them away from his body as he leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on her bottom lip.

Then he turned and sprinted off back in the direction of the Shack, shouting to Mabel behind him _“Payback’s a bitch!”_  as she yelled in frustration and gave chase.

 

A few minutes of sprinting and dodging through the forest later, and they had arrived at the shack, both out of breath and collapsing into a fit of giggles. After enjoying a nutritious dinner of breaded pork chops swimming in their own gravy tureens, the twins left Grunkle Stan to his new fantasy-drama addiction, and made their way to the bedroom.

There, they collapsed into intertwined bodies, kissing and running their hands across each other, Dipper enjoying feeling his sister’s hand as it squeezed at his ass and ran up his lightly-fuzzed chest.

Still, when he started to pull her hand towards his crotch, she stopped, giving him a pat on the top of it. He looked at her, and she chuckled. “Listen, brobro, I super-duper wanna jump on your bone right now,” and Dipper’s mind made room for an absolutely spectacular set of mental images, “But I also have something planned for tomorrow night, so I’d rather wait and let you get just a bit hot and bothered for what’s in store tomorrow.”

Dipper groaned with disappointment, but smiled in reply to her apologetic grin, kissing her on the forehead and then on the mouth as she murmured “But _this_ , I definitely want to do this a little more though.”

An hour later, they had disentangled, and Dipper had changed for bed. Mabel had discarded the shirt and shorts to be properly dried, and had re-donned the still-fairly-clean blue panteis from that morning. She giggled at her brother’s stare, and she did a little twirl, pale round breasts gleaming as they stood free in the pale moonlight.

By way of explanation, she said “I wanted to see if it was hot enough out to be comfy with minimal coverings.” Then her gaze fell a bit, as she said in a quieter tone “Just me being ‘quirky,’ I guess.”

As her pale body was lit by the evening light, Dipper grinned, and said “Trust me, Mabes, I didn’t have any real problems with ‘quirky’ all day, and I certainly don’t mind you being ‘quirky’ now.”

She looked at him, her face hopeful as she said “But, the diving and stuff; I thought you-”

Dipper held up a hand. “Remember when I  _dove_ in after you when I thought you were hurt?” Mabel’s eyes lit up as he continued, smiling reassuringly at his twin. “While I’m not about to go try out for dive team anytime soon, I had fun today. Really.”

She smiled, nodding in self-satisfaction, before settling into bed. Dipper did the same, and before long, he’s snoring in time with his sister.

 

 

A few hours later, Mabel is adjusting herself in the covers, trying to and finally succeeding in getting comfortable. She snuggles in, looking over at her brother with excitement and anticipation. Finally.

 

 

**Sunday**

Dipper woke up to Mabel sitting on the end of his bed, staring at him. Not sure if he should expect morning blowjobs or mauling by a flock of well-intentioned-yet-startled crows, he glanced around before looking back to him.

Her grin could have been used to illuminate mineshafts, and there was more than a little int of mischief behind it all.

“So, brobro, how was your week?“

Dipper frowned, confused by the question, and shrugged. "Good, I guess. Fun.” His twin’s stare and head-tilting grin prompted more out of her sibling. “Like, you had all kinds of fun stuff each day, so it was good. Really good.”

Mabel squealed with happiness, clapping her hands together before standing up abruptly. “Excellent! This calls for a celebrat-”

She stopped, Dipper’s hand already outstretched to stop her as well, as she had begun to reach instinctively for the Mabel Juice. Both twins shuddered, and Mabel put aside the purple glittery unicorn cup and took a deep breath, saying “This calls for a celebration downstairs.”

She practically sprinted downstairs, and Dipper roused himself and grabbed a handful of clothes. Mabel wasn’t gone for more than a few seconds when her head suddenly popped back up in the doorway. “Morning, Dippingdots!” she said cheerily.

He gave her a nervous grin and an awkward wave. “Uhhh, hi.” She giggled, and then disappeared down the stairs. Dipper chuckled awkwardly, and then got dressed, following the direction his sister had escaped down.

Mabel was busy setting up decorations, and had grabbed Dipper to try and help. He was surprised to see Flapjack, the beaver, staggering around under a collection of party hats, as Mabel carefully tacked up part of a garland outside. Shrugging, he went inside to grab a tablecloth, and nearly ran into Mabel in the hallway as she was coming outside with a stack of plates.

 _Huh. She got done with the garland faster than I thought._  Dipper let her pass, and went outside to deliver the cloth, and ran back inside, stumbling past Grunkle Stan, and catching sight of Mabel in the kitchen, elbows-deep in the batter for presumably some kind of cake. She caught sight of him, letting out a strangled "Aack!” before hurriedly covering something small as she shooed him from the kitchen.

 _Wow, Mabel is really driven today._  It seemed everywhere he looked, Mabel was in the middle of or finishing a project, and as Soos and Wendy arrived, his twin emerged wielding the cake, carefully cutting sections off and handing pieces off to everyone.

Wendy asked offhand “So what’s the occasion,” and Dipper could tell Grunkle Stan and Soos were curious as well. Mabel just smiled, and said “Well, Dipper found out about the journal I’d made for him for our birthdays, before I gave it as a gift.“

Dipper’s heart dropped, a feeling of nausea rising as she gave him a small sad smile. His guilt was written plainly across his face, and both Soos and Wendy shook their heads in somewhat-serious mocking disapproval.

Still, Mabel’s grin returned full-force as she said “So I made him a new gift; A trail of clues! That way he can’t just find the gift, he has to work for it first”

She turned to him, waggling a scolding finger as Wendy, Soos, and Stan congratulated her on the idea. Dipper frowned in confusion. “But, where’s the first clue then?”

Mabel just glanced innocently and pointedly at Dipper’s untouched slice of cake, and fully feeling the eyes of the others on him, he began to eat it in small bites. Finally, his fork hit something hard and decidedly not cake-like, and a bit of probing revealed a small, plastic egg, like those that tended to show up everywhere around Easter.

Dipper pulled it out, dusted it off, and cracked it open. Inside, there was a slip of paper, with a number-substitution cipher he recognized as being one of the first ones he’d decrypted from the third Journal. Reading it was second nature by now, and as his eyes scanned it, his brow furrowed in confusion, before abruptly he stood and yelled “Oh man, this is amazing!”

 

 

It wasn’t amazing. The message was plain, simply instructing Dipper to go to a location a ways off from the Mystery Shack, and stay there until 7 PM. It ended with an encouragement to fake excitement at the message, which was probably for the best because right now Dipper felt like he’d been stood up on a date.

Still, he was waiting under the curved rock like the message said, and as the second minute passed agonizingly, abruptly there was a rumbling, buzzing noise from under a pile of leaves.

Carefully pushing them aside with a stick, he found a disposable cellphone with the words  _“Clue #2!”_ sharpied onto the side. The message on it was also in the same cipher, and it simply said one sentence.

_“Return to the attic of the Shack.”_

 

 

Dipper returned, anxious. Grunkle Ford’s car was gone; He was off for his Bowling Tournament, and if last month’s was any indication, he’d be out until well after the bars closed tomorrow. Instead, the door was unlocked, and creaking it open, Dipper was shocked to find a set of sandalwood and vanilla scented candles, tracing a path from the door to the stairs, and up them to the attic door.

He stepped up, the wood creaking as he stood outside the door, and he could hear Mabel’s voice from inside hiss  _“Shush!”_  In a louder voice, she called out “Dipper?”

Mouth dry with anticipation and nervousness, Dipper called back “Yeah?”

“Come on in, but shut your eyes!”

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and cracking open the door to step into the attic.

The light was bright here; Not the overwhelming sun-magnitude of luminescence from when Mabel had made the clamshell display, but certainly much brighter than the electric lights in there normally offered.

Dipper could feel Mabel’s hands guide him to sit in a chair, and he could feel her step back and to one side. There was a stifled sneeze, which caused Dipper to turn his head in sudden confusion as it came from the other side of the room he heard Mabel move towards.

Before he could puzzle on it, he heard a chorus of voices say as one “Open your eyes, Dip.”

He obeyed, and was suddenly at a loss for words.

In front of him was Mabel.

A lot of Mabel.

Seven, to be precise, each wearing a matching lacy thong and teddy in a different shade of the rainbow, and lipstick and a hair bow to match. They shot him various glances of excitement, arousal, nervous anticipation, and as his eyes finally settled on the Mabel in the purple outfit, she grinned and took a step forward.

Clearing her throat theatrically, the purple Mabel said “Happy birthday, brobro.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper was grinning ear to ear with the discovery that he now had sisters, plural. He gave them a knowing smile, saying “The copy machine is back up and working?”

One of the Mabels, the one dressed in the purple, nodded. She must have noticed him looking somewhat anxiously between his sisters, not sure of who to focus his attention on. The one in purple gave him a smile, one echoed by several other twins- _Or are we now septuplets?_ he wondered idly-and raised her hand.

“Original Mabes over here, Dip Dot,” she said, giving him a slight bow, and continuing. “Yeah, I got Soos to give it a look; There’s a copy of his hand we had to set mousetraps out for, and I think his butt is still hiding somewhere inside the walls of the basement.”

Dipper looked cross-eyed for a second at the thought, shuddering with revulsion at the mental image, but his attention was drawn by his sister-the original, and otherwise indistinguishable from her new siblings apart from the color of her lingerie, lipstick, and hairbow.

She had taken a few long steps over, coming to sit on Dip’s leg, one of her legs looped over his other leg as he suddenly was aware of her bare and barely-covered flesh against his growing erection.

He coughed, part of him feeling like he was in public and wanting to cross his legs, but mostly his brain was overloaded with input; In every direction was his sister, dressed like something out of a dream.

_Waitaminute, this basically is one of my dreams. It feels real, but with what we’ve encountered, anything goes._

He abruptly stood up, his sister in purple barely catching herself and avoiding a fall to the floor. Dipper backed up, putting the chair between him and his herd of sisters, suddenly feeling caged rather than excited.

“Ma-Mabes, this is-this is one of my dreams, like,  _exactly_  one of my dreams. It’s a good dream, don’t get me wrong, but I-this-this can’t be a coincidence.”

Purple-Mabel rolled her eyes, gesturing to one of her clones, and Orange-Mabel reached behind and into a bag in the closet, pulling out a manilla envelope. Stamped across the front in familiar handwriting was the title  _The Dipper File._

Dipper felt numerous parts of relief, and sudden brand-new and entirely-different panics set in. He had forgotten Grunkle Ford had printed out his thoughts from when he’d hooked him up to the repaired mind-reading terminal the year before he left the Shack; At the time, worries about Grunkle Ford reading it were quickly superseded by other imminent threats, and in the aftermath he had quite forgotten.

It was with a little whimpering noise that he realized that not only had Mabel gotten ahold of the file, she’d read it, at least in enough depth to stumble upon  _this._

A little part of the back of his mind tried in vain to fight the flood of anxious embarrassment he could feel washing over him. As Orange-Mabel handed the file off to Purple-Mabel, she kept eye contact with her brother, winking before mouthing words for him to lip-read: I read  _everything._ The wink she gave him set parts of Dipper’s mind and imagination whirling, even as Purple-Mabel flipped open the file.

She thumbed to a post-it marked section, muttering to herself for a moment as she read. Behind her, the other six Mabels were occupying themselves as their brother was brought up to speed. Orange-Mabel was rubbing under the chin of a lark, Optimus, who had hopped down to perch on her finger as she giggled. Green-Mabel was braiding Blue-Mabel’s hair, and Indigo-Mabel…

Dipper swallowed. Indigo-Mabel had already discarded her teddy top, toying with a nipple as one hand idly rubbed her panties. She looked almost bored, but Dipper could see her breath rising and falling in short breaths. She looked up at Dipper, catching his eye as she opened hers, and with a grin, nodded back over towards Orange-Mabel.

Orange-Mabel had leaned to sit almost casually against the open closet door, her knees drawn up in front of her, and she was idly tapping a candy cane against the visible damp spot at the base of the fabric between her legs.

Dipper coughed, groaning quietly and mostly internally with frustration. He was quite certain no Christmas candy like that would have just been lying around, meaning she specifically bought that to fuck with him based on another scenario he’d fantasized about, this one with a distinctive holiday theme.

That particular thought wasn’t one Dipper remembered having while Grunkle Ford was checking him, but Dipper had idly wondered about that at times. He went a mottled scarlet and white of blushing and paling, as Orange-Mabel answered with a knowing grin his unvoiced question on his face about if she’d read _that_  thought in particular.

Finally, Purple-Mabel found the entry she was looking for, and began reading aloud. “Lesee here, _Oh man that dream with the rainbow party, each girl had Mabel’s face. Never wanted to wake up from that one, although, come to think of it, that sounds a bit morbid. Eh, whatever, it’s not like Grunkle Ford is-wait, why is paper coming out of the side of the OH FUCK NO FUCKFUCKFUCK UMMMM puppies and rainbows and kittens and mysteries and anything innocent, just don’t picture your sister, don’t imagine what Mabel was doing and the noises she was making as she sucked-Dammit. Puppies and rainbows and kittens and mysteries and-”_

She snapped the file shut, giving him a wide, shit-eating grin. “I managed to find an article online about what a ‘rainbow party’ was, and that got me thinking, and I shanghaied Soos into helping me fix up the machine. A quick stop to get ink and paper, and then here we are!”

The other sisters let out various giggles, although one turned into a bit of a moan as Indigo-Mabel was preoccupied still on the bed. Purple-Mabel looked over at the sound, as did most of the other sisters, and various nervous giggles and blushes were seen and heard. Dipper couldn’t help but notice that for most of them, nipples had begun to perk against the lace fabric, and they crossed their legs or cleared their throats.

Dipper turned to the original Mabel, her purple lipstick framing a wide, toothy grin of excitement, and chuckled a bit wistfully. She cocked her head, saying “What?”

He smiled at her. “I read up more on rainbow parties a few months after that; Turns out it was made up, all bullshitted and people gobbled it up.” He coughed awkwardly as one of his sisters giggled at the accidental innuendo, and gave her an awkward shrug.

Purple-Mabel scowled at him, hands on her hips, before cracking a lascivious wink and grin at him. “Well, Dippingsauce, no time like the present to make it real.”

Dipper let out a little squeak of excitement, mirroring those his sister occasionally made, as the sheer realization hit like a ton of bricks and countless mastrubation fantasy sessions threatened to become an amazing reality.

An unexpected happy tear blurred the corner of his eyes, and he choked out a muted “Th-thanks for this, Mabes,” as he realized the effort his sister had gone to for this, just a throwaway sex fantasy.

There was a chorus of “Aww"s from around him, and in unison they replied "No problem, Dip,” before breaking into a rash of giggling fits.

Dipper leaned back in the chair he had returned to, rubbing his birthmark as he had another bout of sister overload. “So, um,” he said, looking around at his newfound sisters, “Did…did you all want to be called Mabel, then? Because that seems like it’s gonna get real confusing, real fast.”

Another bout of giggles ensued, and the purple-clad Mabel in front of him shook her head. “We tried that, and we also tried numbers. For a while we went by colors, but eventually we all got a nickname.”

She stood up, the spectrum coming back into place as Indigo-Mabel got into line and struggled to reclasp her teddy, her face slightly flush with both embarrassment and arousal. Purple-Mabel pointed to the sister clad in the red teddy, thong, hairbow, and lipstick, and in order of the rainbow re-introduced Dipper to his sisters.

“We figured we should each meet you one-on-one for the day, and so you’ve actually spent the last week with each of us.” Dipper nodded, having guessed that after seeing the matching yellow lingerie on the Mabel with Optimus the meadowlark, reminding him of her yellow sweater that day as well the day she had the bird.

“So first you’ve got Mare,” she said, as his red-clad sister gave him a little wave and a toothy smile.

“Next to her is Belle.“ His sister in the orange lingerie tapped the candy cane against her teeth with a mischievous grin, and Dipper swallowed and shifted to cross his legs. In a husky voice, she said "You can also call me ‘Juicy’ if you want, Dip.”

This was met with a several snickers and sets of rolled eyes, as Indigo-Mabel said in an annoyed voice “Belle, stop trying to make ‘Juicy’ happen.” Belle’s smile pouted for a second, but then she grinned and flicked her tongue across her lips before shooting back “I seem to recall a certain sister having  _no problem_  calling me that a few nights ago.”

This caused Indigo-Mabel to blush bright crimson and cough while looking at a blank patch of ceiling. The other Mabels laughed, Green-Mabel making a little  _“Ooh!”_  of aroused amusement, Dipper cocked his head a bit in confusion. He turned to Purple, original Mabel, before realizing himself and trying to address the group as best as he could. “Um, Mabes, you’re not normally that horny. Or sporty. Or-” and he looked at Yellow-Mabel, who was busy feeding Optimus a sunflower seed, “-princessy. What’s up with that?”

She smiled, and shrugged. “The printer had a ‘Spectrum’ setting, I guess to do color tests and stuff. There were two toggles for it, ‘P’ and ‘M,’ and I chose ‘M’ for Mabel!”

Her triumphant grin had him chuckling again, and she gave a rueful grin as she explained “We figured it probably stood for Physical and Mental, which is good; While I think I could rock green skin, that might have been a bit more noticeable by you and Grunkle Stan.”

He nodded, as she cleared her throat and continued the introductions. “Over there with Opti, that’s May, or if we’re using Dip’s nickname,  _Princess.”_  She said the name with a bit of a long-suffering tone, and Dipper noticed several of the other Mabels looked slightly disappointed at not getting that moniker. May evidently had no qualms about it, grinning at Dipper as she fed her lark another seed.

“Then there’s Meg-” she started to say, as Indigo-Mabel interrupted with “Gabby!” Meg-Mabel blushed with a bit of embarrassment, shooting her sister back a dirty look and getting a cackle in reply, but Meg shrugged and smiled when she looked at Dipper.

Pausing to glare at the interrupting sister as well, Mabel continued with the next sister, clad in blue and with her hands clasped behind her, her head ducked and occasionally meeting Dipper’s gaze with a little smile. “That’s BB, and as best as she and we can figure, she’s basically got something akin to your brain in there, brobro. All organized and lists and stuff.”

Dipper’s eyes widened, and he gave her a broader smile. BB met it, raising her head as he accepted the news with happiness rather than apprehension and disgust. Next to him, original Mabel shrugged, saying “When I found that out, we suggested she should call herself something related to Tyrone-”

Before he realized what he was doing, Dipper quickly blurted out  _“No,”_  more forcefully than he intended, and was shocked to realize he heard BB’s voice echo his own. He chuckled, rubbing his hand to his neck and grinning ruefully at his sisters, a bit unnerved when, eyes-closed in evident embarrassment, BB had done almost an identical gesture.

Sucking in a breath, purple-Mabel said “Welp, I guess that puts a firm ‘Nope’ in for that name. Moving on.”

Before she could introduce her, Indigo-Violet spoke up. “Name’s Marian, brobro.” He nodded, a bit unsure given he’d never remembered Mabel expressing interest in that name before, but she let out a sigh. “It’s from Maid Marian…from Robin Hood? You remember, when we had that play we were in for third grade?”

Dipper remembered; He was a stagehand, unwilling, but Mabel had manages to audition for and win the part of Maid Marian. Being able to help his sister helped make a job that was otherwise antithetical to his interests bearable, even fun, and years later he’d imagined what it might be like if they’d been in the play together again, as high school students, with Dipper getting the role of Robin instead of being a nameless and faceless assistant, sharing the kiss on-stage, and later when they got home, taking her upstairs while still in costume and-

_Oh, right. Damn, Grunkle Ford’s mind-reader thingy is certainly thorough._

Seeing the recollection in his face, Marian pointed a finger-gun at him, saying quietly  _“Bingo,”_ as original-Mabel pointed to herself.

“And of course, you’ve got me, your original sister. Call me Mabes,” she said with a smile. “

But-” and she poked a stern finger under her brother’s nose, “-We’re all equal in this together, so no favorites, all right?” Dipper nodded, and was rewarded by his finger trailing down his chest and to the fly of his pants.

The effect on his flagging erection was immediately apparent, and his sisters closed in, surrounding him on all sides with a giggling mass of pink skin and rainbow fabric. Soon, hands were running all across him, and in short order his shirt and pants were removed, boxers following after it. Dipper helped where he could, trying to favor and play with breasts and run his hands along whichever back or thigh was within reach.

Then his attention snapped into laser-focus on the pleasure, as one of his sisters, Gabby judging from her green hairband, gently gripped his shaft, blowing on the tip of his penis before sucking gently on the head of his cock. He sighed, leaning back as a quiet happy moan escaped his lips.

She sucked there for a minute, swirling her tongue around the very edge, before removing her mouth. Dipper glanced down, and grinned, original-Mabel and Gabby both letting out a little cheer as a ring of green lipstick was visible on the end of his erection.

Other mouths soon followed, and while Mare engulfed half of his length, running her tongue back and forth under the shaft, Marian and Belle had kissed, with his cock serving as a sandwich in between. They sucked and teased the sides of his member with their tongues before pulling back, and in a stern tone, BB said “Hey, that’s cheating!”

Her protest was cut off as Belle turned to kiss her on the mouth, her hand trailing down to her thong to shift it aside and rub along the exposed mound. Marian, rolling here eyes, muttered “Fine, then,” and as Mare pulled back, revealing a smear of red, Marian replaced her, plunging to the base of Dipper’s cock. He felt fireworks bursting behind his eyes as she ran her tongue all over his cock, sucking and pulling back several times to plunge back down.

However, when she pulled back, while there was a navy-blue ring of lipstick against the base of his shaft, the other markings had been worn or sucked off, some of them entirely. Original Mabel let out a groan of distress upon seeing that, but BB shrugged.

“Normally, the parties are supposed to be competitions-” she said, ignoring when she was interrupted as Marian murmured “I won” in a stage whisper, “-But why not just give our brobro a rainbow for fun and giggles instead?”

The other Mabels nodded in agreement, especially Meg, and Belle moved back over to pleasure his erection. She had run a hand along behind him, cupping his ass, and giving it a squeeze as she sucked, running her tongue in a little zigzag as she withdrew her mouth. He shuddered, moaning, and then groaning in happiness as Mare followed her sister. Her mouth bobbed back and forth, quickly, and Dipper could feel a low tingling starting to build in his balls. He instinctively ran his hand through her hair, but evidently that keyed her to how close he was to cumming, and she pulled her head back to step aside.

Dipper’s other hand wasn’t idle, however, as after Belle had stopped sucking him, she’d instead moved to where he could reach her, and was convulsing against his hand as he ran two fingers under her, his middle finger curling into her while his thumb rubbed little gentle circles against her clit. She had one hand under a bra cup, rubbing her breast and groaning as she clenched and came, letting out a little series of happy squeaks as he drew out her climax.

May was next, sucking him, and Dipper was suddenly incredibly glad that Opti was nowhere to be found; For some reason, the idea of a pet watching as its owner gave him head seemed like it would be a great way to kill the mood, and so Dipper instead focused on how good it felt, with her fondling his balls and running a hand along his sparse chest hair as she did.

She pulled back, making a little happy “Mmm” and smacking her lips, and Meg reached down, gently massaging the unstained part of his shaft before dipping her head down. Apparently she had used some kind of warming lipgloss rather than regular lipstick, and he could feel a warm tingle where her lips met his cock. He let out a little groan, and muttered out quickly “Oh man, I’m-I’m-” as he felt the tingling of the heated lipgloss start to push his orgasm ahead of projected schedule.

Before he could say anything more, Meg moved her head quickly away, and BB came on, the little space left on the head itself where she sucked, flicking the tip of his cock with her tongue in a way that made his eyes cross, grabbing his hips with her hands to steady herself for little tiny bobs in and out, careful not to disturb the lipstick layers of another sister.

Finally, Dipper felt his shaft shudder, and BB pulled back with a moan of disappointment as Mabel put her hand on her shoulder. She quickly engulfed the tip of his cock in a kiss with her purple-painted lips, sucking as he shuddered, groaned and came. As he finished, she swallowed, and several sets of squeaking and hissed cries of pleasure came from around them. With the exception of Belle, who was sucking on her candy cane with a self-satisfied expression, most of the rest of them were rubbing themselves, including Marian.

Marian was busy running her tongue in little circles around Mare’s clit as her legs tightened around her head, Marian’s free hand teasing and pinching a nipple. As Dipper watched, Marian came, stopping her oral attentions to hunch over, her legs shaking together as her hand motions slowed. Dipper’s cock gave an appreciative final twitch, but before it could begin to go flaccid, there was a flash of light.

Startled, Dipper looked up to see Mabel had her cellphone out, and had snapped a picture of his striped cock. She giggled, showing it to him before passing it around to the interested sisters. Dipper nodded approvingly of the picture, leaning back and letting out a relaxed sigh.

Mabel grinned, giving him a wink. “If you liked this, you’ll love what we’ve got planned for the rest of this week!”

Dipper, drained of most of his energy, could do little more than make a nervously-excited “Yaaay!” He went to stretch out his leg, and accidentally kicked the chest that the Mabel Juice was sitting on.

As if in slow motion, it fell, tumbling, to crack and shatter on the floor. Purple, glittery liquid and sodden plastic dinosaurs flowed outwards, dousing the legs of Belle and May.

Dipper’s hand went to his mouth in horror, waiting for the sisters to bubble away, when May just groaned in disappointment. “Man, this is gonna take  _forever_  to wash off.” She sat back, face suddenly flush and pupils dilated. “Also, holy  _crap_ , talk about a contact high.”

His mouth went slack in confusion, as the other sisters sprang into action to clean up the spill. Mabel brought out the bag from  _Papyrus Dreams,_  specifically showing him the empty paper and ink cartons with a proud smile.

_“100% guaranteed, Waterproof! Will Not Run, Bleed, Smear, Wrinkle, or Tear.”_

He let out a laugh of relief, and grinned as he helped clean up the spilled juice when reality hit him:

_Wait, does this mean I have 6 more twin sisters, forever?”_

 

 

That night, one of the girls got up from the press of bodies to head upstairs. They had a set of blankets and thrift-store sleeping bags set up in Grunkle Ford’s old, abandoned study; Before he’d gone to bed, they’d shown Dipper, and he’d been amazed they’d been able to keep hidden so well for so long.

She snuck up the elevator, avoiding the creaking steps. Grunkle Stan had arrived back some hours after the party, but was now fast asleep downstairs. Instead, she crept over to her brother’s bed, putting a hand across his mouth to stifle the startled shriek that he tried to emit.

 _“Shh,_  shh, Dip, it’s me.”

He looked at her, bleary-eyed with sleep and confusion. He glanced over at the sleeping form of one of his other sisters; Meg had won when they’d drawn straws earlier, and was sleeping soundly in her tie-dyed shirt and green boyshorts.

His eyes widened when he realized it was not Meg, and she pointed to her purple hairband. “Original dealio, brobro. Mind if I join you?”

He nodded, wordlessly, and she snuggled under his blanket next to him. He said nothing, but she could feel his questioning look, and she sighed quietly. “Look, I…I know we said we weren’t gonna play favorites, but…you’re my brother,  _my_  brother. I love my new sisters and stuff, but at the end of the day, I don’t want to completely lose what we had, before.“

Dipper nodded, hugging her close, and she could feel his erection push upwards against her intertwined leg. She kissed the nape of his neck, saying quietly “Plus, y’know, I kinda missed not having you  _in_  me when you came tonight.”

That was enough, and with a quiet growl, he pulled her to him, shifting the thong aside and feeling around with the head of his cock. He quickly found her waiting, wet with anticipation, and with a little whimper she slid onto him.

He groaned, feeling her clench as he began to thrust upwards as she straddled him but the bed squeaked in turn. His sister put a quieting hand on his chest, looking at Meg’s still-snoring form, and instead rocked her own hips on top of him.

The sensation was heavenly, but Dipper was still on a hair trigger from all the stimulation earlier. He shuddered, clenching and thrusting upwards as he came, filling her. She groaned, running her hand to her clit and rubbing it furiously, rewarded a few seconds later by her own shaking orgasm as she humped up and down on his hips a few times as she came.

Panting, she lay against Dipper’s chest for a while, his cock going soft inside of her, and just enjoying the feeling of closeness. Then Meg snorted in her sleep, causing Dipper to murmur “You should go.”

She nodded, sadly, and climbed out and away from her brother. As she made her way down the stairs, she reveled in the feeling of his cum, dribbling into her panties, before getting on the elevator she ran her hand down to rub along the crotch of the fabric, savoring as the slickness clung to her, and she came again, bracing her free hand against the wall to avoid falling to her knees.

Forcing herself to calm her breathing,s he finally made it back to the study-turned sleeping area. Stopping by a specific sleeping form, she reclipped the purple hair bow to Mabel’s sleeping form, before making her way to her own area, and retrieving her own bow from under her makeshift pillow.

Rubbing the sodden panties, the girl sighed with satisfaction, before falling asleep.

 

 

**FIN.**


End file.
